A typical unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) design includes a standard external rear propeller for propulsion, and fins or other control surfaces adjacent to the propeller that can be angled to enable guidance or orientation of the vehicle. Such vehicles are used for a variety of purposes and can include cameras or other sensors to provide information about underwater objects. For example, UUVs are commonly used in mine warfare to inspect and/or identify mines or other underwater items.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.